Renewable energy-generating systems are used with increasing frequency in the electrical energy-generating sector. The energy yield of such energy-generating systems depends heavily on external variables, in particular weather conditions. It is therefore desirable for renewable energy-generating systems of this type to predict in a suitable manner the energy quantity generated in future in order to be able as a result to plan the energy feed of an energy-generating system of this type and therefore the operation of a power network more effectively.